


Martin's Favorite TV Show

by frogy



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-12
Updated: 2005-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Manny ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martin's Favorite TV Show

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd because it's only 516 words, if you find a problem let me know and I'll fix it. For [](http://nekosmuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**nekosmuse**](http://nekosmuse.livejournal.com/)'s Manny challenge. Probably funnier if you've seen the other show I talk about in here, but hopefully funny anyway.

"Martin?" Danny calls out as he gets home well after 9pm. He never thought it would be possible to work more than he did with Missing Persons, but he puts in at least sixty hours a week at the firm now that he's a lawyer.

And Danny's not expecting Martin to greet him at the door in pearls, but coming home to Martin is generally the highlight of Danny's day. But, Martin still hasn't responded. Danny knows he's there because his coat is on the coat rack, and his shoes are by the door, and his keys are on the table, but the foyer, the kitchen, and their bedroom have turned up empty. Then Danny hears the tell tale sound and slight glow of the television in the living room.

Danny enters the living room and sees Martin curled up on the couch under a throw rug, completely engrossed in whatever he's watching. Danny walks up behind to the couch right behind where Martin is sitting. "Hey Martin" Danny says again, voice sing-songy, calling for Martin's attention, while he sticks out his hand to mess up Martin's hair.

Martin just slouches away from Danny's hand, giving a nanosecond glance in Danny's direction before turning back to the television. "Shhhh...."

Danny looks at the TV Martin's so engrossed in. There's a blond teenage girl in what appears to be the principles' office. There's a sever looking bald guy sitting across the desk from her at any rate, whatever's going on. And that sounds like a good question so he repeats it out loud. "Martin, what are you watching?"

"Degrassi: The Next Generation." It's commercial, so Martin elaborates. "It's about a bunch of high school kids in Canada, but it's so real. They talk about all these issues and the characters are so multi-dimensional and it's just amazing. Like, in this episode, Paige, the blond, was sleeping with the student-teacher, and Manny is mad because Paige in neglecting her responsibilities as the spirit squad captain. And then Paige and Manny totally got in a cat fight in the hall; a vicious, claws-out cat fight. It was awesome."

Danny's glances back and forth between Martin and the TV, a disbelieving look on his face. "I didn't know I married a 12 year old girl."

"I was going to offer you a spot under the blanket with me, but if that's the way you feel..." Martin trails off, looking like he's considering not letting Danny join him.

Danny doesn't buy it for a second. Walking around to the other side of the couch he plops down right next to Martin. "Scoot over," he says nudging Martin in the side and snuggling in next to Martin. "When this is over, we can go to bed, right? It's been a long day."

"Sure." Martin says, purposely leaving out the fact that they're running a marathon this weekend, and that it's going to be another five or six hours before the show's over, instead turning to give Danny a quick kiss on his nose before settling back to watch more of his very favorite show.


End file.
